Angel Moon Scouts
by Malani Yamano
Summary: An evil like no other has arrived on planet earth. This is a story based on our friend's Scout team that will eventually join forces with Sailor Moon and her scouts. Many events will happen throughout the story hope you read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Angel Blossom Scouts

Ch. 1

"Mysterious Happenings"

Michiko is a 19 year old freshman at Mugen Academy. Her life is about to change in a big way. Today starts her first class and she is having dreams that she can't explain and is afraid to bring it to her partner's attention. Miyako looked at Michiko smiling and concerned.

"What has gotten into you lately? You have not been sleeping at all at night?"  
Michiko smiled at her lover.

"You worry too much Miyako. Besides I know how much sleep means to you. That is why I haven't bothered telling you why I haven't been sleeping lately."

Miyako looked at her because she too was hiding something from her partner and began to feel bad. The bell rang and the two lovers separated entering their classrooms. Miyako was a sophomore in college, a year older than Michiko studying to be a mechanic so she can fix her own bike and car. As for Michiko it was her first year in college studying to be a music teacher since her passion was art and music. She was known as the youngest professional violinist and artist since she was a child growing up with no memory of her childhood.

During a free period Miyako's communicator went off and she asked if she could be excused to use the ladies room. She opened her communicator and responded.  
"What is it Noriko? There have been disturbances by the high school? I'll check it out right after school today, hopefully my partner shows up soon. This mission is very hard. I can't keep hiding this from Michi we are together so long. She's going to start asking me questions that I really can't answer now."

Noriko responded and sighed.

"I know but you have to keep this from her. Just be careful when you check things out after school."

Miyako sighed,

"Very well Noriko, Miyako out."

Miyako put her communicator away and made her way back to her class. She watched as the hands on her classroom clock went by so slowly. Finally school ended and she met with Michiko by her locker.

"Babe I am going for a jog after school it's supposed to storm during my normal time. I hope you understand. See you later."

Michiko sighed as she watched Miyako jog down the street. A very close friend of Michiko's approached her.

"Maybe you should follow her Michi. This has been going on for a couple months hasn't it? She might be seeing another girl behind your back she does flirt a lot."

Another close friend of Michiko's clears her throat.

"Really Michi, you know that Miyako would never hurt Michiko they have been together as long as we have. Why are you interfering anyway? Do you know something I don't missy?"

Michiru grabbed Haruka and whispered.

"Miyako is Sailor Wind Dragon and Michiko is Sailor Tsunami. This is one battle that Miyako can't handle on her own and it's time that they join forces besides the seas have been very rough lately and I don't like it. Something evil is lurking and both our sides are going to have to join forces Rei saw a vision and it's not a good one. In her vision two sides of scouts joined forces to save this planet."

Miyako arrived at the scene that Noriko told her and felt an evil presence when she heard a young girl scream. She looked up and saw a crystal rising above a still body. She transformed and heard an evil laugh above her as she got knocked into a pole. Michiko heard her lover's scream and ran to her rescue. Then a purple stick appeared above her head with a voice saying.

"Take it, or you will lose your only family Michiko. Lift it up and scream Tsunami Power Makeup! Then you will save her life."

Michiko was a little leery, but she grabbed it and yelled out.

"Tsunami Power Makeup."

She transformed into Sailor Tsunami and rose her hands above her head and yelled.

"Tsunami Wave Blast!"

The monster that was above her lover was now knocked out. She ran over to Sailor Wind Dragon's still body as tears rolled.

"Wake up Miyako I know it's you. You're the only family I have left don't leave me."

Miyako opened her eyes and smiled at her.

"It's about time you appear. I'm just glad you're my partner. This is where I disappeared at night fighting monsters. I'm Sailor Wind Dragon. "

In the shadows the girls heard another voice and looked up as a girl was on a rooftop holding a scepter of some sort aiming at the monster. Sailor Wind Dragon gained her strength and returned the crystal to the young girl. Then she and Tsunami disappeared into the shadows. From the shadows the light from the girl's scepter destroyed the monster. Then she disappeared into the darkness.

On another rooftop Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus were looking on and had no idea who that mysterious girl was that destroyed that monster. Sailor Moon appeared behind them both.

"Okay there is someone pretending to be me now? Why is this happening to me? I'm the only champion of love and justice here. Last time I checked anyway."

Sailor Uranus shook her head.

"She could be the leader of the other scout team that Rei saw in her vision Usagi-chan. Let's not jump to any conclusions right now anyway."

Sailor Neptune rang in.

"Sailor Tsunami and Sailor Wind Dragon happen to be very good friends of mine and Haruka's. They are on the good side. But as for this mysterious scout I never saw her before till tonight."

Usagi sighed as she made her way back home where Momoru was on the couch watching a movie as Rini was asleep on him soundly. He saw her come in and looked.

"Usako what is wrong, what seems to be bothering you? Did you find out what was going on by the High School?"

She sighed.

"Yes evil is back taking crystals from innocent people and now there is a new scout protecting the planet. I'm going to bed goodnight Momoru. See you in the morning."

She entered their room and fell asleep wondering who that new scout was and what she was doing here. Momoru put Rini to bed and headed up to their room holding Usagi as she slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel Blossom Scouts

Ch.2

"More Developments"

Usagi sat at the lunch table burying her head and sighed. Makoto looked at her.

"You know you might have it all wrong. I don't think that scout is here to replace you, she might be here to help. Usagi get yourself together, now is not the time to be acting like this it's ridiculous. Rei's visions are never wrong you know this."

Rei looked up from her plate and face palmed.

"Usagi get it together here come Samiko and the others we'll talk about this later at the meeting now enough."

Samiko sat down by her friends and looked at Usagi asking.

"What is wrong? You seem really down? Did you get another bad grade on a test?"

Usagi glared at her.

"No I didn't I have a lot on my mind that's all. My grades have been improving. Thank you for tutoring me Sammie. We are all going to the fair tonight do you all want to join us?"

Samiko loved fairs and smiled as she responded.

"Are you kidding me, we would love to join you."

The bell rang and they all ran to class making sure they weren't late. Sammie sat in class thin king about those two mysterious scouts she saw last night. Then she wondered if they could be trusted or not. She knew she had to tell her team before they went to the fair. So she did what any leader would do and called a meeting at her house.

Akiko looked at Samiko and asked.

"So what were they doing exactly? Wait a second where are Ameretasu and Maiko? Sammie did you tell them there was a meeting? Hello are you listening to me, earth to Sammie!"

Maiko looked at her watch and asked.

"Weren't we supposed to be at a meeting today after school? Why are we taking this way, there is a short cut you know. Why are we at the arcade?"

Ameretasu smiled at Maiko and grabbed her inside and dragged her. Then they both stopped short staring at a handsome guy with red hair playing a video game with another blonde guy. As the girls stared at the guys playing they both dreamt about being in their arms and smiled. But were awaken by two women voices clearing their throats. Then both guys stood up and took off their jackets causing both of them to pass out because they were both women with real short hair not the men of their dreams.

The two women helped them both up and smiled as they exited hand in hand with the two beautiful girls that cleared their throats. As the four of them exited the arcade they were arguing yelling about the flirting and how lucky they were to be with them.

Maiko heard her cell ring and gulped as an angry Akiko screamed through the phone.

"You two better get your butts to Sammie's or I will severely injure you both! The meeting was supposed to start over an hour ago now move it!"

Midori buried her head as she went back to her book and studied.

"I might as well study until they get here. We can't have a meeting with two scouts missing now can we?

Akiko glared at Midori.

"I'm going to meditate, maybe I can figure out who those mysterious scouts are that you saw last night Sammie. "

Everyone froze when Akiko's door slammed. Midori entered the kitchen and poured a glass of water for herself as she finished her homework. Sammie sat down and sipped her tea and sighed.

In the meantime Ameretasu and Maiko were rushing to Sammie's when they heard an evil laugh above them. Then Ameretasu heard Maiko scream and ran to see what is wrong. She saw an evil monster above Maiko and saw her knocked out. She screamed and transformed.

"Lightning Soul Power Make-up!"

She ran to where Maiko was not responding and screamed out.

"Raitoningu Quake Formation!"

The monster was slammed into the wall and another evil laugh was heard above them as Lightning Soul looked up.

"I'll be back Angel Blossom Scouts mark my words."

Lightning Soul got angry and threw her lightning power at him and missed as he disappeared in dark blue smoke. Then she ran to Maiko and heard two unfamiliar female voices. Two scouts were in the shadows when one said.

"It's just a crystal of a pure heart, not one we're looking for. Give it back to the owner Tsunami."

A sailor in a Blue skirt and aqua bow appears with blue hair. She hands Lightning Soul the crystal and then disappears.

Lightning Soul returns the heart to Maiko and looks down at her as tears fall from her eyes as her eyes open. She helps her up and smiles.

"Thank goodness you're okay. I was afraid I lost you Maiko."

Maiko holds her head as she gets up and looks at Lightning Soul.

"What happened and why are you transformed and I'm still in my civilian form? Did I miss something and whose voice was that I heard before I passed out?"

Lightning Soul detransformed and smiled at her.

"Your crystal was taken by some monster and that creep that always disappears in dark blue smoke was involved. Then some mysterious scout I never saw before gave it back to me and then she just disappeared."

Maiko looked at her.

"A mysterious scout? Oh no the meeting we need to tell the others. Look Sammie's apartment is a block away and there she is with her arms crossed. We better move. Ameretasu I can walk on my own. What has gotten into you lately? I have never seen you act like this until the 1st time I was attacked. "

Sammie walked toward them with her arms crossed.

"Where were you two, and why does Maiko have a cut on her arm?"

Ameretasu gulped as she explained.

"Well we were on our way here when we stopped at the arcade to stare at two fine looking guys that turned out to be girls. Then Maiko got attacked by a monster, and I fought the monster. That creep that disappears into dark blue smoke was also involved. Then some mysterious scout came out of the shadows and gave Maiko's crystal back to me and then she disappeared."

Sammie looked at her.

"This is why I called a meeting, because last night I encountered two mysterious scouts I never seen before but then they both disappeared. Can't figure out if they can be trusted or the new enemy? Akiko has been meditating to see if she can find out who they are."

Akiko came out shaking her head.

"I can't figure out who these new scouts are. It's driving me crazy. What time are we leaving for the fair Sammie?"

Then she glared at them both.

"An hour late for a scout meeting, where were you two? Why does Maiko look like she was attacked? You two have explaining to do now. Well out with it."

Usagi and the others met up with them.

"Hey girls are you all ready? Maiko what happened to your arm, are you okay?"

Maiko looked at Usagi and gulped as she talked.

"I ran into my dresser in my room and scratched my arm. I'm fine Usagi thank you for asking. Hey Minako and Makoto how are you two doing as a couple?"

Minako smiled as she responded as Makoto held her waist.

"We're doing great, thank you for asking shall we be going. Momoru had to work late so we're walking to the fair. "

Makoto let go of Minako and pulled Ameretasu to the side.

"So did you tell Maiko yet? I know you asked me how I told Minako and I told you that I really didn't have to say anything. She knew when our lips met at the Christmas party. We just waited a few months to tell the other girls."

Rini looked at Makoto with her arms crossed.

"I am the one that found out. I can't believe you didn't tell us."

Usagi covered Rini's mouth.

"Okay squirt she gets the point, drop it already. Come on let's get going. Oh you girls get to meet some friends of ours tonight. Ameretasu you might know one of them she has blonde hair and is sometimes confused to be a guy."

Ameretasu stayed silent as she figured out a way to tell Maiko how she felt about her without her freaking out. She knew she was really clueless on how to tell Maiko that she has fallen in love with her. As they walked she still tried to think of a solution to her dilemma.

In the meantime Haruka, Michiru, Michiko, and Miyako waited by the fair entrance staring at their watches. Haruka shook her head.

"Leave it to Usagi to never be on time like usual. Where are those girls?"

Michiru saw them coming down the street and signaled them all to join them. Usagi waved to her.

"Hey Michiru, sorry we're late. I was on the phone with Momoru and found out he won't make it."

Michiru smiled at her.

"It's okay we are used to it by now. Come on we have two friends to introduce you girls to, and I see that you also have some friends to introduce us to also."

Usagi smiled.

"Oh yes how rude of me. Michiru these are our friends Sammie, Ameretasu, Maiko, Midori, and Akiko. Who are your friends if you don't mind me asking?"

Haruka looked.

"This is Michiko and Miyako we go to school with them. Hi ladies I am Haruka. These are our friends Michiko and Miyako."

Miyako recognized Ameretasu and Maiko.

"We have met already. Those are the two girls that thought me and Haruka were the men of their dreams."

Both Michiko and Michiru glared at them both with their arms crossed. They both ran and held them as everyone entered the fair. 


	3. Chapter 3

Angel Blossom Scouts

Ch.3

"Allies Revelaed"

Makoto pulled Ameretasu to the side when the others went to get the ride tickets.

"So I can see that you have feelings for Maiko as I do for Minako. One way you can tell her is tonight on a ride."

Michiko came in and looked.

"Or you can tell her on my ex- boyfriend's yacht. He asked me to perform for his promotion with some big company."

Ameretasu looked at her.

"Exactly why did you say yes if he is your ex? Exactly how are you going to tell Miyako? You know how she is with guys."

Daiki interrupted.

"Oh boy really, I go to school with him along with Mamoru. Be careful Michiko there is something about him I don't trust. I can tell you for a fact that Usagi will not go to that party solo. I sure as hell am not letting Samiko go solo either."

Michiko looked at Daiki.

"I would sure hope everyone joins us though we just met Usagi and the others. I haven't told Miyako yet and know she's going to be mad at me."

Daiki crossed his arms.

"The party is tomorrow night, it's either you tell her or get the consequences when she finds out. That is your choice Michi. I just hope you don't fall back in love with him. He will hurt you again you know that."

Michiko sighed.

"No I will not fall for him again. I only love Miyako you know that don't you."

Daiki responded.

"I sure hope you only love her... You said yes to an ex that hurt you. He is setting you up and I hope you're aware of it."

Miyako returned and looked at Saphir.

"Did I miss something? Why are you yelling at Michi?"

Daiki looked at Michiko and grabbed Samiko's waist as they went on a ride. Makoto grabbed Minako's waist and also got on along with Saphir, Samiko, Usagi went on with Chibi-Usa. Rei grabbed Ami and took her book from her.

"Do you ever stop studying Ami-Chan? This is our first date and you're studying. I find that very offensive."

Ami looked at Rei and smiled as she finally put her book down and handed it to Midori. Then Midori watched as they got on the ride and used her computer to find out who the new enemy is. She couldn't figure it out and scratched her head. Akiko stuffed her face as she waved to everyone on the ride and looked at Midori.

"Anything yet? That vision is really freaking me out. I can't figure out what it means."

Midori looked up from her computer.

"I am as lost as you are. I wonder what's going on with Ameretasu she is awfully quiet tonight."

Akiko shrugged and continued to stuff her face. Midori just sighed and watched the ride keep going.

Ameretasu kept on staring at Maiko and shook her head. She was thinking of a way to tell Maiko how she felt about her on the ship tomorrow night.

In the meantime Kenny was putting his plan together laughing evilly.

"She will never know that I am after her precious heart crystal. She'll fall in love with me all over again and have no idea what is coming to her. I am a genius."

Hama Shizue appeared and looked at him.

"How do you know that this Michiko has a pure heart crystal? You are aware that this is your last chance or you will be destroyed. You failed so many times. Besides no one is aware that you summoned me, there will be consequences Kadeite."

He looked at him.

"She is an artist, and a violinist. Her heart is so pure."

Back at the fair Miyako looked at Michiko with her arms crossed.

"Would you mind telling me why Daiki was yelling at you earlier missy? You know I am supposed to be your lover and you aren't supposed to hide anything from me."

Michiko sighed.

"My ex Kenny is having a big party on his yacht and wants me to perform. I said yes, a lot of important people will be there."

Miyako looked at her.

"Why did you say yes without talking to me first? What if I make you go to that party alone, well Michi how would you like that?"

Daiki bopped her.

"That would be real wise Miyako, let your girl go to a party by herself especially when the person holding the party has hurt her many times? Does that make any sense to you? Well does it?"

Miyako sighed.

"No it doesn't, but I am not talking to her tonight. I will go to the party with her."

Daiki sighed as Miyako walked away in silence as Michiko ran after her.

"Miyako don't be like this, it's only a concert on a boat. There is nothing between us anymore I swear to it. I swear on my honor as a scout. "

Samiko heard it and glared at them both.

"Well if it isn't the two mysterious scouts from last night? Mind explaining to the leader now!"

Usagi glared at Samiko.

"Well now the mysterious scout reveals herself. Hi my name is Sailor Moon the moon Princess! What are you doing here taking over my job with my guardians!?"

Rei tapped Usagi.

"Nice going your Highness! This is going to be a long explanation I see."

Maiko broke them apart.

"Okay you two excuse us your highness of the moon kingdom. We are warriors from the Golden Crystal Kingdom, here on earth to assist the Moon Kingdom. This is a battle that we will all need to join forces to defeat."

Usagi glared at Michiru and Haruka.

"Exactly when were you two going to explain this to me? How long have you known?"

Haruka gulped.

"We have known for a while but couldn't really explain till the other scouts of the Golden Crystal Kingdom revealed themselves. Forgive us your majesty."

Rei was confused now and pulled Ami away to get some food.

"Explain to me later I am hungry."

Usagi looked at them both.

"You are both forgiven Michiru and Haruka can you please not bow in public? There are many people here that will think something isn't right."  
Haruka and Michiru got up and nodded looking at Miyako and Michiko. Then everyone headed home. Makoto was also confused in the sudden developments.

"Okay so we have allies from a completely different kingdom to help us? This enemy must be way more powerful than Galaxia was or just as powerful…Okay I'm heading to bed I am really lost here."

Rei looked at Makoto.

"You shouldn't be lost, remember when the Starlights suddenly showed up. This is almost the same thing except these scouts don't have to be in disguise like they were. We'll all talk more before the cruise. Goodnight everyone. "

Seiya appeared and Mamoru grabbed Usagi.

"Remember she is mine mister. What are you doing here anyway?"

Seiya looked at him.

"I heard lies and I am not into Usagi anymore, I know she only loves you so chill okay. We only came to this planet to find our princess and ended up helping defeat Galaxia. "

Mamoru grabbed Usagi and kissed her right in front of him. Usagi smiled and kissed him back. Then Seiya disappeared once again. Rei shook her head and headed upstairs to her and Ami's room.

"I'll leave you two alone, but take it to the room."

Haruka shook her head and also headed up to her and Michiru's room. Then she heard Usagi and Mamoru's bedroom door close and didn't pay attention. She got in bed quietly as Michiru was already fast asleep soundly. Michiru shifted her head from her pillow and rested it on Haruka closing her eyes once again. Rei entered the bed and held Ami as she also slept soundly. In Makoto and Minako's room they were both sound asleep in one another's arms.

To be continued 


	4. Chapter 4

Angel Moon Scouts

Ch. 4

"Ameretasu's Secret and an Enemy Revealed"

The next day Miyako was still not talking to Michiko, so she decided to go in the study to practice for her concert. Shiori entered the study and listened to Michiko practicing. She wondered if Miyako was going to give Michiko the silent treatment all day. She looked and asked.

"Mama Michiko what is going on with you and papa? Since you got in last night you haven't been speaking to one another."

Miyako entered the study.

"It's nothing Shiori, we are just having a fight. Don't think I love your mama any less because we are arguing. Come on let's get you to Chibi Usa's friend's sleepover. Behave yourself and we'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

Shiori grabbed her sleeping bag and duffle as she exited the house with Miyako after she hugged Michiko. Michiko smiled after she hugged her and went back to practicing. Miyako drove Shiori to the house and sighed. Haruka saw her and shook her head.

"Are you really going to continue to be like this? Miyako if you don't go tonight Michiko can be in grave danger. You're acting like I did the night that no good Seiya was in Michiru's dressing room. After I told her not to let him in she did anyway."

Miyako looked at Haruka.

"I never said I wasn't going to go tonight. Something just doesn't seem right about the whole thing. I am mad because she made a decision without asking me first. I will go but I am not talking to Michiko at that party. See you on the boat Ruka."

In the meantime back at the mansion Michiru was getting ready when she heard Haruka come in. Michiru was at the mirror brushing her hair, when she saw Haruka enter their room.

"Before you go in your shower can you zip up my dress please? Is Miyako talking to Michiko yet?"

Haruka sighed as she smiled zipping up her dress.

"No she is not talking to her still. Why would she say yes to a jerk that hurt her so many times? She might still have feelings for him Michi. Why else would she agree?"

Michiru shrugged and smiled as she watched Haruka enter their bathroom to take a shower. Haruka finished her shower and went to meet everyone at Usagi and Mamoru's house so they could walk together. Mamoru looked at his clock and yelled up the stairs to Minako and Makoto who said they would be down in 10 minutes.

"Will you two come on already? We are going to miss the boat if you don't get down here now. Come down now or we're leaving you both here."

Minako fixed up her hair and looked at Makoto.

"We have to learn to control ourselves, we're starting to get as bad as Haruka and Michiru."

Makoto laughed as she fixed herself up.

"Oh yea sure, learn to control ourselves you're the planet of love. Control is not in your vocabulary and I'm lightning. Let's go Mina or they will leave us."

Minako put her heels on and walked downstairs with Makoto behind her. Rei just shook her head as they exited the house and made their way to the dock. Samiko arrived with Saphir holding her waist and looked at the yacht.

"That's a really nice boat don't you think Daiki? Are you listening to me, hello?"

Daiki looked at her and nodded. Then he looked at Mamoru. Mamoru also nodded and told the scouts.

"Everyone stay alert, something is going to come down as soon as this ship sails. Where are Miyako and Michiko?"  
Usagi looked and saw Michiko setting up on the stage.

"They are already on the ship, how rude. Let's go then, Mamo-Chan what is it?"

He looked at her.

"Nothing Usako, let's get on they are boarding. Every single scout stay on alert."

Haruka looked at Michiru.

"Did you see anything in your mirror Michi?"

Michiru looked in her mirror and shook her head.

"No Haru I don't see anything. But something does not seem right about this. I think Michiko is the target. The first mate keeps on looking at her like he's up to no good and Miyako is not even by her."

Kenny got up on the stage greeting every guest.

"Good evening sit back and relax as we celebrate my new promotion with tonight's entertainment Michiko. After the concert refreshments will be in the hall eat all you want everything is paid for along with your tickets. We will see you later then."

All the guests sat and listened to the music that Michiko played. Even Michiru was impressed. Miyako sat and listened closing her eyes. Usagi rested her head on Mamoru, Samiko rested her head on Daiki, Ami rested her head on Rei and Minako rested her head on Makoto as they listened. Michiru and Haruka remained alert watching Michiko play. From the corner of her eye Haruka saw Kenny approach Michiko and pretended she was resting along with the others. Miyako drifted off to sleep because Michiko played so beautifully.

Kenny took his chance and approached Michiko after she finished.

"Come meet me in the Captain room and I will pay you as I promised. His eyes began to turn and Michiko fell in a trance following Kenny down where they could be alone."

Haruka saw it and woke the other scouts up.

"Just as we suspected Michiko is the target…and that generator is taking energy from the guests. We all have to drown it out as beautiful as it sounds. Miyako go find Michiko and we'll look around. They went to the captain room below. We have to hurry the monster is about to be unleashed I can sense it."

They all split up after they detransformed. Daiki and Mamoru teamed up. Samiko and Usagi teamed up. As did the Angel Blossom Scouts, they teamed up with the Sailor Soldiers. Ameretasu knew that she blew her chance to tell Maiko how she felt about her and was upset again. Wind Dragon made her way down to the captain's lounge and saw Kenny over Michiko. She got angry and burst in.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted get away from her or you will pay! Michiko snap out of it, he's evil. Michiko wake up he's after your heart crystal!"

Hama Shizue appeared and Miyako screamed when Michiko's heart crystal was above her body floating toward the monster that looked like a whirlpool turning the boat in a circle repeatedly. The other scouts were trying to keep their balance as they fought off water monsters attacking them. Sailor Uranus heard Sailor Wind Dragon fighting Kadeite and called to Sailor Moon and Sailor Angel Blossom .

"Go help them we have this under control or we will be short two scouts!"

Sailor Angel Moon and Sailor Moon appeared looking at Kadeite and Hama Shizue. Sailor Moon looked.

"You take care of Kadeite I will take care of the monster before they get killed! "

Angel Moon aimed her necklace at Kadeite but he disappeared into a dark blue smoke laughing evilly.

"I will return brats Hama Shizue dispose of these 4!"  
Hama Shizue used his power and created a waterspout that chased after Angel Blossom, Sailor Moon and Wind Dragon. Michiko remained on the bed motionless. Sailor moon screamed to Wind Dragon.

"Get that crystal or you will lose her forever! Here's your chance we have this!"

As they ran Angel Blossom yelled.

"Oh really we do exactly how! If we stop moving this mutated wave will kill us!"

Sailor Moon jumped up and used her kick knocking the crystal out of Hama Shizue's body into Wind Dragon's hand.

"You were saying hurry Wind Dragon you're running out of time! I have this I am Sailor Moon."  
She jumped down and grabbed her tiara.

"Tiara Magic!"

Hama Shizue was splashed all over Angel Moon, Sailor Moon, Wind Dragon, and Michiko. The

Crystal returned to Michiko and she opened her eyes. Then she smiled up at Wind Dragon.

"Does this mean I am forgiven? Where'd that jerk go? He's lucky I wasn't transformed into Sailor Tsunami or I would've showed him my power!"

Sailor Moon looked at her and laughed.

"Trust me you'll have your chance soon. Let's continue this party. Angel Blossom you need to be trained more."

Mamoru appeared.

"No we all need a cruise after tonight's fight. I'll pay let's go everyone."  
The yacht disappeared and Daiki scratched his head.

"It was an illusion that's just nice!"  
Mamoru laughed and handed him his ticket.

"We're on Summer Vacation let's all go on a cruise. We all need a rest after this."

Everyone headed home to pack for their cruise and all boarded. Ameretasu looked at Mamoru suspiciously.

"Why am I in a cabin with Maiko? Mamoru"

Makoto looked at her.

"It was my idea not his, I paid for yours and Maiko's ticket. See you in the dinner hall bye."

Ameretasu wanted to kill her, but decided to just go to their cabin and think about the way she was going to reveal her feelings to Maiko. Maiko was already laying down in her bed when she heard Ameretasu come in.

"I guess Mamoru couldn't get solo cabins. Looks like we are sharing, is that okay with you Ameretasu?"  
Ameretasu smiled at her.

"Yes it is fine with me if it is with you Maiko-Chan. "

In the meantime Michiko was walking on the upper deck when she looked out at the sea and sighed. Kenny spotted her and looked around to make sure she was alone. He stood by her and tapped her. Michiko recognized his touch and pulled away.

"You were the evil I sensed! How dare you lure me onto your ship after you hurt me so many times!"

He grabbed her neck laughing evilly.

"Yes it was me I am known as Kadeite general of the Darkness Realm and know your identity Sailor Tsunami! Too bad it's a private cruise where no one can hear your screams! Now I'll finish off what I started give me that crystal!"

She grabbed for her stick when he laughed evilly holding it up as he squeezed her neck more tightly as she tried to release herself. Miyako heard her screaming and ran to her rescue. She ran and grabbed him knocking him away from Michiko! Michiko passed out and before she hit the ground Miyako caught her. Then she grabbed his shirt glaring at him with her eyes slanted in anger. Michiko came to when she saw Miyako fighting Kenny.

"You ever touch my Michi again you Darkness Realm creep! I will finish you off do I make myself clear!"

She punched his lights out throwing him over the side of the ship. Then she watched as his body exploded from a ray of light followed by a voice.

"Kadeite you're done I do not put up with failures! Mark my words Angel Blossom Scouts I will destroy this planet enjoy your victory while you can."

Haruka came running and looked.

"What was that? Okay I get the vision Rei had now. We all joined forces just in time. Okay we all need a rest after dinner I am exhausted, Thanks for this private cruise Mamoru."

He looked.

"You're welcome, let's go eat. Shall we get Ameretasu and Maiko?"

Maiko and Ameretasu came running after they heard that voice.

"What was that? Umm Miyako why does your shirt have blood on it? Did we miss something?"

Miyako helped Michiko up and responded.

"Yes I just beat the daylights out of Michiko's ex Kenny also known as Kadeite a general of the Darkness Realm. Everyone go to the hall I'll meet up with you in a bit after I change my shirt. Babe are you okay?"

Michiko smiled and kissed her.

"Of course I am, I have you don't I? I told you that I only love you and no one else. Do you believe me now?"

Miyako smiled and kissed her back.

"Yes I do, I'll meet you all in the hall Michi I need to take a shower and change my shirt."

Michiko followed the others to the hall and sat down after she made Miyako a plate and began to eat. Makoto tapped Ameretasu as she got her plate.

"Well how did she take it?"

Ameretasu looked at her.

"I didn't tell her yet. I told you I just can't. She is not into women only men. Makoto I'm happy for you but me and Maiko is not going to happen stop asking me please! I don't want to hear it just drop it okay"

Minako glared at Makoto.

"Will you stop already? Have you forgotten how long it took you to finally show me your true feelings? How many years have we been friends and Scouts. She'll tell her when she is ready stop pressuring her! You think you're helping but you're not. I should know I am the planet of love and beauty."

Maiko overheard and looked at them both.

"Who are you two talking about? Also why was Ameretasu yelling at you Makoto?"

Makoto shrugged playing stupid.

"I guess she is just in a bad mood. I think if she gets some sleep she'll be better in the morning. "

Ameretasu used her fork and stabbed her meat looking at Makoto. Maiko sat down next to her and asked.

"What is going on with you? Why are you so angry at Makoto? You've been yelling at her for the past couple of days. Would you please tell me what's wrong we are best friends. I hate seeing you like this. Talk to me please."

Miyako appeared and sat down next to Michiko smiling as she ate. Akiko yawned and stood up.

"Well goodnight everyone I am heading to bed. It's been a long day. "

Midori stared as Akiko's long hair blew in the wind and smiled. Ami noticed a lil blush on her face and shook her head. Then she went back to her food in silence. Rei finished eating and kissed Ami on her lips. Then she yawned.

"See you in the cabin night everyone. I'm so tired and am going to sleep."

Miyako and Michiko finished eating and also headed to their cabin. Then behind them went Michiru and Haruka to their cabin in one of their adult moods. Usagi shook her head as she waited for Mamoru to finish eating. Then she, Mamoru, Samiko, and Daiki took a stroll under the moonlight on the main deck of the ship.

Ameretasu knew that this was now her chance to tell Maiko how she felt about her. They were left alone at the table after everyone decided to turn in for the night and were not around them.

"Maiko remember when you asked me what has gotten into me after the first time you were attacked."

Maiko looked at her and nodded.

"Yes I do, what about it? You never answered me so I stopped asking why are you bringing it up now. Ameretasu are you listening hello."

Ameretasu gazed deep in Maiko's eyes and smiled as she moved her lips closer to Maiko's. Then she backed away and grabbed Maiko's hand and ran to the opposite side of the boat to look at the moonlight. Then she brushed back Maiko's hair and embraced her kissing her up against the side of the boat. Maiko smiled and also embraced Ameretasu as she was against the pole with her eyes closed. The others looked on and smiled. Samiko looked and then felt Daiki's arms around her waist as their lips met and he pushed her up against the side of the boat embracing her tightly. Samiko closed her eyes as her and Daiki made out beneath the moonlight.

Usagi crossed her arms because Mamoru didn't make a move on her as she watched the other two couples make out beneath the moonlight. He smiled at her and also pushed her up against the pole kissing her deeply. Usagi embraced him tightly and felt him pick her up as they continued to kiss while they made their way to their cabin. She heard the cabin door close and felt her body descend to the bed below them. Her hands moved down his shirt unbuttoning it slowly as she slid it off and felt a draft come over her body as they made love. In the other cabin Haruka's eyes opened and she heard it through the wall. Haruka felt an urge and shook Michiru gently. Michiru opened her eyes and pulled Haruka down to her as she threw the covers over them and they made love after so long of not doing it because of everything they had to face. Rei lay awake in the bed as Ami slept soundly and sighed listening to Haruka and Michiru next door to their cabin. Ami woke up and looked at Rei.

"What is wrong with you? We should be used to this Rei, don't pay attention to what's going on next door."

Rei got out of the bed and looked at the wall shaking her head. She was upset because her and Ami haven't gotten that far yet and wondered if maybe Ami was still into Greg and not really into her. She went back in the bed and turned away from Ami closing her eyes. Ami looked and saw Rei's back turned toward her. Ami rested her head on Rei and held her close as she slept soundly.


	5. Chapter 5

Angel Scouts

Ch.5

"BBQ, Fireworks, and a Young Maiden's Confession"

Samiko and Ameretasu went food shopping to get the food for the 4th of July BBQ. In the meantime Miyako dragged Michiko with her to get the fireworks. She was not thrilled at all, that was always Michiko's least favorite part of the 4th of July. She just didn't feel like arguing with Miyako on one of her favorite holidays and just went along quietly.

Maiko and Midori were setting up the patio for the serving area, and put up the grill for Samiko and Ameretasu. Akiko came downstairs yawning and looked at everyone.

"Seems like everyone had an early start, and didn't bother waking me up. You know this is a tradition and we are all supposed to be involved. Fine then I'll go set up the music while all of you finish up out here."

As Akiko went out to the patio Midori stared at her and began to blush. Then when she saw Akiko come back in she almost lost her balance on the ladder. Maiko saw her and shook her head. Then she helped her up.

"Umm Midori I'll put up the decorations while you go get the rest of the dishes for the table. Why don't you go help Akiko with the sound system she needs help?"

Akiko looked at them both.

"I don't need any help. I am the one handling the music. Let Midori put out the dishes. Ameretasu and Samiko should be back shortly. I hear Miyako's car pulling up. I'm going to help them bring in the fireworks."

Midori watched as Akiko went outside and sighed. Then she went back to putting the dishes out for the food. Maiko looked at Midori concerned.

"What is with you today? You've been staring at Akiko since she woke up this morning? Are you alright, and you almost hurt yourself on the ladder."

Midori looked at Maiko.

"I'm just a little tired, stayed up all night reading my book. You know me, I read a book before bed and go to sleep late with the book on my face. I'll be fine Maiko-Chan just need some tea and I'll be awake."  
Maiko sighed.

"Okay if you say so Midori. I want to see how much Miyako bought this time and if she is getting yelled at by Michiko."

Midori sighed with relief as she watched Maiko go outside to Miyako's car.

'Oh my she almost found out about my secret crush on Akiko. I need to figure out how to tell her.'

Maiko ran outside and looked at all the fireworks smiling.

"Wow that is a lot Miyako. I can't wait. I'm surprised Michiko isn't yelling at you like she usually does."

Miyako chuckled.

"I got yelled at on the way back. Come on let's get these inside now. I wonder why Samiko and Ameretasu aren't back yet."

Akiko looked at her.

"They are on their way back they are in line paying. Not wise going to a grocery store on the 4th of July. Does anyone know what's with Midori today? She has been acting weird for a few months and has me concerned."

Miyako, Maiko, and Michiko bought the fireworks inside the house. Then Midori sat in the kitchen drinking her tea. Akiko went by the stove and poured her, and Miyako a cup of coffee then sat down. Michiko made her and Maiko some tea and also looked at Midori concerned. After she finished her tea she turned to Midori.

"Come to my art room I want you to see something and to let me know what you think?"

Midori entered Michiko's art room and looked at her. Then she scratched her head.

"Michiko you aren't working on anything, what did you want me to see?"

Michiko looked at her.

"I know you have feelings for Akiko and can't seem to figure out a way to tell her you do. I would suggest tonight show her in an unexpected way like when the fireworks start to go up. The only one shooting them is Miyako."

Midori looked at Michiko and smiled.

"I think I will do that. That sounds like a good plan thank you Michiko. I'm going to finish up helping them set up."

Ameretasu and Samiko drove up and everyone helped them bring in the groceries to the area where they were going to BBQ. Shiori was in the kitchen getting more napkins when she heard Ameretasu call to Samiko.

"It's like 530 now let's start the BBQ. Akiko was going through CDS when she saw from the corner of her eye she saw Midori staring at her and saw her blushing.

"Umm Midori are you feeling okay? Why do you keep on staring at me, you've been doing this all day. Is there something you want to tell me?"  
Midori shook her head.

"No I'm perfectly fine, just admiring your patriotic shirt. I want one like that it's really nice on you."

Akiko was a little confused but smiled at her anyway. Miyako was still emptying her car and shook her head. Akiko looked at the stash and asked.

"Are you really going to use all of those tonight? I can't wait that is my favorite part of the 4th of July."

Daiki arrived and smiled at Samiko and Ameretasu.

"You sure you don't want me to BBQ it is the guy's job to BBQ you know. If you ladies need any help I'll be helping Akiko with the music for tonight. Midori are you feeling okay today? You're not acting like yourself. "

Shiori also noticed and scratched her head.

'Hmm I wonder what is with Midori today. I hope she isn't getting sick she'll miss out on all the fun.'

She put the sodas in the cooler with the ice bags that Ameretasu and Samiko picked up at the store. Then she emptied all the chips in the multi-colored bowls and bought them to the screened in patio they just got installed. Michiko uncovered the brand new pool and everyone's eyes widened at the slides that go inside the pool. Shiori smiled.

"Mama being a very talented violinist really pays off doesn't it? This mansion is so big and so luxurious. It has room for all of us to live here together."

Miyako chuckled.

"Yes Shiori Mama's talent has given us this mansion. She works very hard to establish herself with the way she plays her violin. "

Michiko smiled at Miyako.

"Bragging about me again I see. Of course with you as my pianist helps me establish myself. Don't give me all the credit."

Miyako looked at her.

"You're more talented than me. So yes you get all the credit, I am just your pianist you're the violinist."

The girls all ran to their room and got their bathing suits on to try out the new pool. Michiko also jumped in and Miyako just stared at her. Midori looked at Miyako as she spoke from the pool staring at Akiko in her bikini and trying not to blush.

"Why don't you ever go swimming, are you afraid of the water or something? I mean Michiko is in the water aren't you going to join her?"

Miyako looked at Midori.

"I don't swim end of this conversation. Take your own advice and make sure Akiko doesn't see you blushing miss know it all."

Akiko looked at Miyako.

"Yea I always wondered why you don't ever swim Miyako. You seem like you're afraid of the water. When we first met you were on the diving board watching Michiko race Midori here."

Miyako scoffed at Akiko.

"I didn't have a bathing suit that day, and swimming is Michiko's thing not mine. "

Michiko giggled.

"Well then stubborn go get one on and join us. You have one in our room."

Miyako crossed her arms.

"I am not stubborn, and I'll be right down. "

Michiko smiled as she swam around waiting. Miyako came down and jumped in grabbing Michiko from behind chuckling. Michiko giggled saying.

"Behave yourself Miyako, we aren't alone you know."

Miyako laughed as she held her smiling.

"I am behaving Ms. Mermaid."

Ameretasu grabbed Maiko from behind laughing.

"I guess I have to behave also Maiko since we aren't alone."

Maiko giggled as she grabbed Ameretasu's hands around her waist.

"We don't even misbehave Ameretasu. We are very well behaved for now anyway."

After a swim in the newly renovated pool everyone got ready to eat and to watch the fireworks. Samiko asked Saphir to grill the steaks since she couldn't seem to decide how they should be done. He smiled and took over grilling the steaks. Ameretasu smiled saying.

"They are such a perfect couple."

Daiki just smiled as he continued to make the steaks. Shiori realized that the food was almost done and got everyone their sodas. Finally everyone sat down and ate.

"Wow this is very good. This is one of our best BBQs ever. So good that we are all friends and finally on the same team."

Michiko and Miyako smiled nodding as they ate. Shiori was clueless and just enjoyed her food. Miyako finished eating and looked at her watch.

"Another hour till show time everyone. Anyone want to help me out?"

Daiki looked at her and shook his head.

"No that's okay, fireworks is your thing I'll be watching with Samiko and the others if you don't mind."

Miyako shrugged as she put cones around the area where she was going to shoot the fireworks and got everything ready. Michiko looked at Midori.

"Remember surprise her when they go up. Don't be so shy about it either. "

Midori sighed.

"I am shy that is the problem, maybe I'll just keep it to myself. She is not going to be thrilled if I make a move like that. She is into guys."  
Akiko looked at Midori.

"Who is into guys? Are you sure you're feeling okay Midori? You have been awfully quiet today. Are you sure you don't need anyone to talk to? I am your best friend you know."

Midori responded trying not to blush as Akiko looked her deep in the eyes.

"No I am perfectly fine Akiko, just can't wait till the show begins. Besides still in shock that Ameretasu and Maiko are a couple. Just adjusting will take time I guess. See you during the show, I'm going to put my jeans on. I'll be right down."

Akiko scratched her head still trying to figure out what was with Midori. Shiori was excited about the fireworks show and smiled.

"I love fireworks papa Miyako. Can I shoot one please? "

Miyako smiled and nodded.

"Sure you can, but it's not a dangerous one and you need to listen to my instructions. We don't need you to burn yourself they are dangerous you know?"  
Shiori smiled.

"Yes papa I understand. Ooh its dark let me get everyone."

Miyako chuckled as Shiori ran inside grabbing everyone. Then she set up the first one that she was going to shoot. Midori ran outside and continued to stare at Akiko. Daiki grabbed Samiko's waist and smiled at her. Then Ameretasu grabbed Maiko. Michiko just sat on a lawn chair and smiled. Miyako started to shoot the fireworks and Akiko's eyes lit up as they went up and exploded.

"Wow they are really nice Miyako, you really know how to choose fireworks unlike someone."

Saphir scoffed.

"You're funny Akiko you know that. I had to work and didn't have time to get any this year. Besides Miyako knows what she's doing and that is very offensive."

Samiko giggled.

"You're so funny Daiki-kun you sound like a 3 year old you know that. Fighting about fireworks seriously?"

He looked at Samiko and kissed her to shut her up. Midori watched as Ameretasu and Maiko made out and sighed. Then she watched as Miyako came up behind Michiko and also kissed her. She continued to stare at Akiko. Akiko noticed that Midori disappeared and went to look for her.

"Midori where are you? Hey you're missing the fireworks, what is with you? You love watching the fireworks with us. Midori?"

Miyako broke away from Michiko and called Shiori by her.

"Come on here is yours. Listen very carefully and do exactly what I tell you understood?"

Akiko was getting frustrated.

"Midori come on you're making me miss the show, where the hell are you?"

She came up from behind Akiko and said.

"Right behind you Akiko. Turn around I'm right here."

As Akiko turned around their eyes met and their lips met. Midori embraced Akiko as they continued to make out as Shiori got the hang of shooting fireworks with Miyako. Michiko smiled as she also watched the show. Maiko and Ameretasu broke apart and both their mouths dropped.

"Akiko and Midori too? Wow what a small world we're in."

Daiki laughed and looked at Samiko.

"Okay who would've guessed Akiko and Midori?"

Samiko looked at Daiki.

"Yea just like Ameretasu and Maiko, who would've guessed. Hey lovers how bout breathing and watch the show? That would be nice?"

Akiko smiled as they broke apart.

"So this is why you have been acting so weird toward me? You should've just told me Midori. I mean you surprised me but you should've just came out with it. Samiko is right let's watch the rest of the show."

Midori smiled as Akiko held her waist as they continued to watch the show.

"I thought you would kill me if I told you Akiko. You didn't seem like you would be interested in a relationship with me. You have always been looking at guys."

Ameretasu and Maiko smiled at the new couple and continued to watch the show. Miyako also grabbed Michiko as they all watched the remainder of the fireworks display that she set up. Shiori was happy and hugged her mama and papa. Finally the show ended and Shiori helped Miyako clean everything up. Then she yawned. Miyako picked her up and put her in bed after she got ready for bed. She kissed her on the forehead and Michiko covered her after she also kissed her on the forehead. Miyako closed the door quietly and they both exited Shiori's room.

Midori got ready for bed and stared up at the ceiling while Akiko was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. Then she exited the bathroom and smiled at Midori as she got in bed next to her. Midori smiled at Akiko and rested her head on Akiko's chest drifting off to sleep quietly. Akiko held her close and shut the light off as she also drifted off to sleep.

In Ameretasu's room Maiko stared at her. Ameretasu looked at her lover.

"What is it Maiko? Is there something on your mind?"

Maiko sighed.

"Not really I just want to be left alone with you. I want to go somewhere without everyone else tagging along. You know like Miyako and Michiko do sometimes? We are never alone."

Ameretasu smiled at her.

"How about we go to the beach tomorrow, just you and me? Will that make you feel better Maiko? Then after the beach we get a bite to eat and stay at my apartment or at a hotel on the beach your choice."

Maiko smiled and kissed Ameretasu.

"Sounds good and we can get a room on the beach and stay away for a couple of days."

Ameretasu smiled at her.

"Very well we will. But we can't forget we are scouts and need to stay alert Maiko? Did you hear me?"

She looked down to see Maiko fast asleep on her. She smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Then she held Maiko close and also drifted off to sleep.


End file.
